1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to nursing bottles for infants, and particularly to a nursing bottle system which allows two different liquid foods to be dispensed from separate container portions joined to one another as a single unit.
2. Discussion of the Known Art
A liquid infant food dispenser arrangement is known from U.S. Pat. No. 2,628,913 issued Feb. 17, 1953, by which two or more identical liquid-filled bags or flasks are carried in a single can body or jar. The structure of the dispenser arrangement is relatively complex, and each bag must be removed from the can or jar prior to dispensing its liquid contents to the infant.
Containers in which two different liquids can be carried separately are known from U.S. Pat. No. 2,611,499 issued Sept. 23, 1952, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,465,905 issued Sept. 9, 1969. The containers are not, however, of the kind from which liquid foods can be dispensed to an infant and, like the dispenser arrangement of the '913 patent, are of a fairly complex structure.